Jade West sosem sír
by ScissorLuver3
Summary: Beck Kanadába utazik 2 hétre, ez alatt Jade és Tori összebarátkoznak és Tori megismeri Jade igazi énét.


Torinál voltunk és pókereztünk. Minden pénteken ezt csináljuk, de ez mégis más volt, mert csak 5-en voltunk. Valaki hiányzott: Beck. Két hétre Kanadába utazott, hogy meglátogassa a nagyszüleit. Még csak egy hét telt el. Azt hiszem, még sosem hiányzott ennyire senki. A szüleimmel nincs túl jó kapcsolatom és olyan jó barátaim sincsenek. Szokatlan volt ez az érzés. És rossz. Nagyon rossz.

- Jadey, te jössz! - Mondta kedvesen Cat. Nos, lehet, hogy nem mutatom ki, de igazából egészen megkedveltem Catet. Igaz, hogy pontosan az ellentétem, de hát ő Cat. Ki ne szeretné?

- Tartom. És ne hívj így! – Ezt még Becknek sem tűröm el. Engem senki ne becézgessen.

- Bocsánat. – Láttam rajta, hogy mindjárt sír. Hát igen, kevés gyengébb dolog van Cat idegrendszerénél. Talán Tori táskája.

Nyertem. Nem igazán érdekelt. Csak azért jöttem el, hogy eltereljem a figyelmemet Beckről. Nem nagyon sikerült. Tori szülei azt mondták még maradjunk vacsorára. Maradtunk. Én a lépcsőn ültem és a telefonomat néztem. Cat és Tori segítettek sütit sütni, Mrs. Vegának. (Azért figyeltem melyiket csinálja Cat, mert abból nem szívesen ennék. Elég visszagondolni, hogy mit tett velem a karácsonyi fasírtja.) A többiek a kanapén ültek és TV-t néztek. Rex pedig éppen arról magyarázott, hogy két Northbridge-i csaj is beszállt a ,,jó-csajos röplabdacsapatába", amikor láttam egy képet. Beck pár órája tölthette fel. Mosolygott. Boldognak tűnt. Nagyon boldognak. Szóval én nem is hiányzom neki? Nem fogok sírni. Jade West sosem sír. Legalábbis Toriék előtt soha. Esküszöm, hogy csak egy könnycsepp volt. De Cat észrevette. Hát persze, hogy észrevette.

- Jadey sír! – ordította kétségbeesve. Felkapta mr. Lilát (a lila zsiráf plüssét, amit mindenhova magával visz) és idefutott. Mindenki engem nézett.

- Nem sírok. – Próbáltam határozottan mondani, de elcsuklott a hangom.

Már tényleg sírtam. Senki sem láthat így! Kirohantam az ajtón. De már tényleg nem bírtam tovább. Mi van velem?! Alig bírtam, levegőt venni. Csak sírtam. Nyílt az ajtó. Megpróbáltam minél hamarabb a kocsimhoz menni, de pár lépésnél nem tudtam egyszerre többet menni. Itt sírok. Én Jade West. Sírok ezek előtt, Beck miatt, aki nagyon-nagyon hiányzik és azt hittem ő is így érez. De nem. Valószínűleg eszébe sem jutok. Jól érzi magát, Kanadában.

- Várj, Jade! – Tori volt az. Szuper, már csak ez hiányzott.

Úgy éreztem valakivel muszáj megbeszélnem. De kivel? A szüleimmel? Felejtős. André? Jó barátom, de azt hiszem, elég fura lenne pont vele. Robbie, Sinjin, Trina? Még viccnek is rossz. Cat? Aranyos és kedves, de az értelmi szintje… Maradjunk abban, hogy ismertem már nála okosabb embert is. Akkor ki maradt? Tori. Először utáltam. De amikor Cat nem kapcsolta ki a kamerát a video chat után és láttam, hogy elutasítja Becket. ( Később Beck, azzal magyarázta, hogy azt hitte, azért szakítottam, mert már nem szeretem és próbált elfelejteni, mert csak rám tudott gondolni. ) Valami megváltozott bennem. Előtte mindig azt hittem, Tori próbálja tőlem elvenni. De így, talán annyira nem is utálom őt. Nem szeretem! Csak nem utálom. Megálltam és megpróbáltam visszatartani a sírást.

- Mi a baj?

- Hát csak… Beck. – Láttam, hogy egy mosolyt próbál elfojtani. Most mit mosolyog?!

- Hiányzik?

Sóhajtottam. Jó, nem volt könnyű döntés, de úgy döntöttem mindent elmondok neki.

- Nem csak az. Láttam, hogy feltöltött egy képet és teljesen jól érzi magát, szerintem eszébe sem jutok.

- Jade, ne viccelj. Beck szeret téged. Nagyon. És biztos hiányzol neki, csak nem mutatja ki annyira. Ahogy neked sem kéne. Normális ha hiányzik, de mi van veled Jade?

- Nem ismersz.

Basszus! Mit csináltam?! Gyerekkorom óta, próbálom mindenkivel elhitetni, hogy ilyen vagyok. Fekete ruhákban járok, piercingem, tetoválásom van, színes tincsek a hajamban és nem is mondanám magam túl kedvesnek. Mindenkivel próbálom elhitetni, hogy ilyen kemény vagyok. Az igazi énem csak egyetlen ember ismeri: Beck. És most már Tori. Nem hiszem el, hogy lehetek ilyen hülye.

- Hidd el, hogy igen.

- Hidd el, hogy nem. Most mennem kell. – Már egyáltalán nem akartam sírni. Csak nagyon dühös voltam. Azt nem tudom, hogy kire, Torira vagy magamra, csak dühös voltam. És tényleg el akartam menni.

- Jade, én látom, hogy te nem vagy olyan, mint aminek mutatod magad.

- Jó neked.

- De tényleg. Hallgass meg.

- Tori! Nem érdekel, érted?! Hagyj békén! – Beszálltam a kocsimba és hazamentem.

A szüleim nem voltak otthon. Apukám dolgozott. Valószínűleg sosem fogom megérteni, de vannak emberek, akik élvezik a munkát. Apukám közéjük tartozik. Anyukám pedig a nagymamámnál volt. Amióta nagypapám meghalt elég magányos és sokat betegeskedik. Életemben három ember van, akit igazán szeretek. Anyukám, nagymamám és Beck. Hasonló magaslatú gondolataimat az utóbbi szakította meg, egy hívással.

- Szia.

- Szia, Beck.

- Hogy vagy?

- Jól…

- Pontosabban?

- Hiányzom neked?

- Tessék?

- Mit nem értesz? Hiányzom neked?

- Igen. De ez természetes, most miért kérdezed?

- Most nem kérdezhetem meg?!

- Jade….

- Jó. Csak mert nekem nagyon hiányoztál, de aztán láttam egy képet amin boldognak látszottál, aminek persze örülök, viszont azt hittem te is szomorú vagy, mert nem vagyok ott és még sírtam is, ja egyébként Toriéknál voltam, szóval mindenki látott sírni, aztán azt mondta Jade, hogy ő is tudja, hogy igazából nem vagyok olyan kemény, meg minden, aminek mutatom magam, de honnan tudhatná vagy talán te mondtál valamit?! Aztán…

- Várj! Psszt! – szakított félbe. – Te tényleg sírtál előttük?

- Igen, de most nem ez a legfontosabb.

- De igen, Jade miért sírtál? Nagyon hiányzol.

- Mondd hogy szeretsz!

- Varázsszó?

- Kérlek.

- Igazából a varázsszó a naptej, de a kérleket is elfogadom, mert tényleg hiányzol. Szeretlek.

- Oké – Én is szeretem. De egy dolgot nem szeretek: mondani neki.

- Most te jössz.

- Csak ha végre visszajössz.

- Hát jó. Hol vagy most?

- Otthon. Hol lennék?

- Azt mondtad, Toriék előtt sírtál, szóval gondolom náluk.

- Hát rosszul gondoltad.

- Menj vissza!

- Tessék?!

- Ne legyél folyton egyedül. Menj Torihoz és barátkozz vele össze.

- Ez viccnek is rossz.

- Nem is viccnek szántam.

- Hanem?!

- Jade, mi hatan mindig együtt vagyunk. Mindenki jóban van mindenkivel, kivéve te Torival. Egyikkőtöknek sincs programja, miért ne?

- Honnan tudod, hogy nincs programja?!

- Jade…

- Tudtam! Akkor most szakítani akarsz?!

- Ezt nem hiszem el.

- Én sem!

- Jade, nem tudom, hogy van-e programja, de ismerem Torit. Ő nem olyan, aki pénteken több programot szervez és hajnalig bulizik.

- Akkor milyen? Szép? Okos? Kedves? Jobb nálam?

- Igen, kedves. Tudod, Jade, veled járni nagyon nehéz. De megéri. A kedves unalmas.

- Átmegyek Torihoz.

- Jó szórakozást!

- Az nem lesz.

- Majd meglátod.

- Szia

- Szia, Jadey.

- Ne hívj így!

Átmentem Torihoz. Utálom bevallani, de annyira nem volt rossz.


End file.
